


..and Misha

by ilien



Series: Five Gods [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's called 'demiurge'</p>
            </blockquote>





	..and Misha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for this comment: http://archiveofourown.org/comments/3082991, late at night, when I couldn't sleep. Makes absolutely no sense without the first part of the series.

Jensen took a deep breath and did his best to calm down. Misha was still pretending to be tweeting, but he couldn’t fool anyone, especially not Jensen. He looked worried. So, he does care what Jensen thinks of him, after all. That’s good to know. 

“So, how many?” He asked after several more deep breaths. “The one with Becky, Gabriel, Chuck, Cas, and–”

“Oh, no-no-no, of course not! To create a world with Eric as a God I had to create another Eric! God no, I could never do that! It’s four. Although, if you think of it, Eric _is_ the creator of all of them, in a sense. It _was_ his ‘verse, after all.”

“So, you’re also plagiarizing.” That wasn’t the smartest thing to say, but can you blame Jensen, who’d just found out one of his best friends is a...

“It’s called ‘demiurge’” Misha supplied, helpfully. “I can create a world, but I don’t have full God-like powers in it.”

“Only the loud thoughts, though” He offered before Jensen could say anything about mindreading. “I am rather powerful, in fact. It’s just that I can create a rock I can’t lift. And yeah, you can call it plagiarism if you like, it’s not like there are laws against plagiarism in world creation, and even if there were, who would arrest me? I’m not a god, but I _am_ more powerful than your ordinary human, and..” Jensen suddenly realized Misha was babbling.

“Yeah, right, I’m babbling. I always do when I’m nervous.”

“Gods... excuse me, demiurges, get nervous?” 

“I have no idea; I’ve never met another one before. I do. Get nervous, that is. Hey! You know me! You’ve known me for years! I’m still me, just...”

“With superpowers.”

“Sort of. You’re not mad anymore?”

“I am. You have no right to do that to real people out of bore–”

“They weren’t real people before I created them. And honestly, creating them, and the worlds for them to live in, was the only thing I did. The rest of it, they just did to themselves. That’s how people are. And it’s not boredom; I simply couldn’t help creating them, that’s how I am. Like you can’t not be an actor, or Eric can’t not write. That’s how I am.”

Jensen sighed, tried to comment on it, then closed his mouth, thought of it again–

“You’re right. We need to get drunk.” Misha voicing his thoughts was going to be a problem.

“And oh, by the way.” Misha suddenly stopped and turned around. “Don’t tell the fans.”

“Even if I did – they’d just say it’s your new trolling agenda. And most of them already worship you, anyway.”

It suddenly occurred to Jensen that the way fans tend to go crazy about Misha could also have something to do with his superpowers. It was not a pleasant thought.


End file.
